jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Aston Martin DB10
The Aston Martin DB10 is a bespoke two-door coupé produced by the British manufacturer Aston Martin specifically for the 2015 James Bond film ''Spectre''; celebrating their fifty-year partnership with Bond films franchise, which started with the DB5 in the 1964 film Goldfinger. One of the rarest cars ever created, ten DB10s were manufactured in total – eight were used for Spectre filming, along with two show cars. The DB10 also served another purpose, previewing the new styling direction that would influence future Aston Martin models; in particular, the DB11 of 2016 and the all-new V8 Vantage revealed in November 2017. James Bond's DB10 Developed by the British Secret Intelligence Service's (SIS/MI6) research and development division, Q-Branch, the Aston Martin DB10 is a £3 million prototype vehicle armed with a variety of high-tech countermeasures. In Spectre, Bond is first introduced to the car (registration: DB10 AGB) by the quartermaster, who explains that it is totally bulletproof and has a 'few little tricks up its sleeve'. The vehicle was originally intended for 007's use but was reassigned to 009, following Bond's unsanctioned mission in Mexico. Much to the spy's disappointment. The following morning, Bond steals the car from Q's workshop and travels to Rome with it in pursuit of the shadowy organization, SPECTRE. Later, chased by assassin Mr. Hinx in a Jaguar, Bond discovers that the DB10's rear machine gun had not been loaded with ammunition. However, 007 is able to blast his pursuer with rear-facing flamethrowers concealed in the vehicle's exhaust pipes. In the chaos, 007 escapes by using the DB10's automated ejector seat and parachute. The car is subsequently destroyed after crashing and sinking in the Tiber river; much to Q's frustration. Behind the scenes Its development a closely-guarded secret, Aston Martin CEO, Dr. Andy Palmer, explained that the DB10 started life as a concept sketch for the next V8 Vantage, but was built as its own model when Aston was approached to make a new James Bond car for Spectre, the 24th James Bond film from Eon Productions. The DB10 design was led by Aston Martin's chief creative officer Marek Reichman and was engineered and handcrafted by a dedicated team at Aston Martin’s Gaydon Headquarters in the UK. The car's chassis is based on a modified version of the VH Platform that underpins the 2005 V8 Vantage and features the company's 6-speed manual transmission unit that is used on their V8-engined cars. . However, the DB10 has a longer wheelbase and is nearly as wide as the One-77. It is powered by the Vantage's 4.7-litre V8 engine which develops around 500 bhp and is capable of reaching speeds of up to 190 mph. The car was unveiled by Sam Mendes and Barbara Broccoli, the director, and producer of Spectre, as part of the official press launch of the film on the 007 Stage at Pinewood Studios, near London, on 4 December 2014. Signifying its prominence in the film, Mendes introduced the car as "the first cast member." Shortly after the unveiling ceremony in Pinewood Studios, Aston Martin also took part in the launch of the Bond in Motion exhibition at the London Film Museum in Covent Garden, London. On 19 February 2016, one of the two "show cars" was sold at auction for £2.4 million with proceeds from the sale going to Medecins sans frontieres and The United Nations Mine Action Service. Prior to the sale, both Aston Martin and auction-house Christie’s stressed the DB10 is a ‘collector’s item’ and a car ‘built to be capable of specific uses by trained drivers in a controlled environment for filming’. It is ‘not homologated, certified or approved for use on any public roads and has not undergone the testing processes used for production cars’. Gadgets Trivia * The DB10 is the first Aston Martin to be designed from the ground up specifically for the James Bond Franchise * It is the first Aston Martin, since Die Another Day's V12 Vanquish, to have hi-tech gadgets and weapons (though not all of them were loaded yet) * The car also appears in the comics Black Box and in the James Bond's DLC of the video game Forza Horizon 4 : Best of Bond Car. Images Image10.jpeg|Bond drives the Aston Martin DB10 through the streets of Rome, as seen in Spectre (2015). Spectre (2015) - Introduction to the DB10.png|Bond is introduced to the DB10 prepared for 009, as seen in Spectre (2015). Still-1.jpg|Official Aston Martin promotional image of the DB10. Aston-Martin-DB10-Front-Three-Quarter-e1417707100993.jpg forza-horizon-4-james-bond-car-pack-1.jpg|The DB10 in Forza Horizon 4. References Category:Aston Martin Category:Vehicles Category:Automobiles Category:Bond's automobiles Category:Q-Branch vehicles Category:Driven by Bond Category:Spectre vehicles